The disclosure relates generally to a transmission system for a work vehicle.
Transmissions are used in agricultural and construction equipment to transmit power from power sources, such as internal combustion engines, to equipment for accomplishing a desired task. For example, transmissions are used to transmit power to wheels of a work vehicle. A powershift transmission is a transmission that controls the application and release of multiple clutches to maintain a torque path through the transmission while switching between gears. A powershift transmission may use countershaft arrangements to provide well-spaced speeds with small ratio steps between speeds, which is desirable for certain work vehicles, such as tractors. To achieve a larger number of speeds economically, at least two and usually three transmission stages may be arranged in series to achieve a larger number of speeds from a number of clutches and gear sets. Within each stage, two clutches may be swapped to switch between adjacent gear ratios. Some shifts between adjacent speeds require simultaneous clutch swaps in two or three stages of the transmission. These shifts are called double-swap, triple-swap, or multi-swap shifts. For example, a double-swap downshift may include a downshift in one transmission stage and a smaller upshift in another transmission stage, resulting in an overall downshift. Multi-swap shifts may have poorer shiftability (e.g., capability to provide smooth powershifts) than single-swap shifts (e.g., performing a single clutch swap within a stage to switch between adjacent gear ratios). Accordingly, the comfort and/or efficiency associated with operation of the work vehicle may be reduced.